People seeking employment today must be well prepared with a wide variety of information to obtain employment and meet the demand of employers. Job employment and career guidance guides may typically include informative books or games. For instance, books are available on how to find a job or write a resume. Unfortunately, these may not contain the concise information in an organized manner that is most needed to obtain employment. Games, on the other hand, may suffer from the opposite problem. That is, they may not provide enough pertinent information that is easily accessible by a job seeker and of course, also are not transportable for easy access at any time.